


【All梅】【ABO】空城计（十）-完

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 灵感：来源于知乎-为什么后宫中嫔妃们一定要争宠这个题材挺好玩儿的后宫架构参照唐代如此西化的名字肯定很不贴脸而且为了更贴设定大部分人年龄都改了ABO设定只是为了让搞基更合理大家随便看看我脑洞一下ooc非常后续随缘的那种我们用一辆车来把正文结束吧





	【All梅】【ABO】空城计（十）-完

“你怀孕了？”德容把头枕在小国王湿漉漉的手臂上，薄荷糖蒸腾的香气令人放松又清醒，他喜欢这个味道，再没什么比他和他的信息素更相配的了。  
梅西轻笑着吻了吻德容的发尾：“考虑到Omega热潮里近乎100%的受孕率，我猜，是的？”  
德容觉得自己的呼吸急促，他像一条被从水里捞出来小金鱼一样大张着嘴用力吸气呼气，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己缺氧到头晕目眩胸口发闷，耳边也像是隔着一层薄纱，连环境音都听不真切，直到、直到梅西给了他一个吻。  
唇和唇相贴的那一刻他仿佛终于找回了自己，强烈的生物电带着电流细碎的声音在他耳边盘旋，眼前陆离的光影和梅西被热水蒸得发红的皮肤重合起来，小国王吻得很认真，微微阖上的双眸睫毛还在颤着，讨好的舔着德容的下唇，再用力加深了这个吻。  
哦，操，这是什么神仙剧情！  
梅西不解地看着德容推开他，少年盯着自己空空如也的双手嘴里念念有词，想着别是消息太硬核把这孩子吓坏了，只能尽量放轻声音：“怎么了弗兰基，你在……看什么？”  
“剧本”，德容转过头，荷兰人总是笑得格外动人，16颗牙齿闪闪发光：“我在看我的剧本，百年难遇的年下处男alpha和迷人年上Omega的后宫HE剧本。”  
“……你下次能不能和普吉少看点这些乱七八糟的东西。”  
年轻的alpha不管不顾的抱住了梅西的肩膀，把头往他湿漉漉的颈边蹭，像个什么毛绒绒的小动物，语气里有着显而易见的犹疑和委屈：“里奥……里奥真的喜欢我吗？你都不来找我，你为什么不来找我？”  
“你大概听说了，我生蒂亚戈的时候……不是很顺利，大概前前后后折腾了三天，很多时候我都觉得自己快死了，我还记得我迷迷糊糊看着医生进进出出，还有一盆一盆掺着血的热水，人怎么可以有这么多血可以流呢？”  
仿佛一只看不见的手攥紧了自己的喉咙，德容觉得自己心疼得有点儿喘不上气：“后来呢？”  
梅西笑了笑，手指顺着小男孩儿侧脸的弧度插进了他的金发里，微凉的发丝在手心里痒痒的不安分，就像德容这个人：“你别怕，那些都过去了，不过我其实挺怕疼的，这一点连哈维都不知道，有了蒂亚戈之后很长一段时间我都觉得我再也不想生孩子了，太疼了。可是，弗兰基来了，弗兰基虽然来得这样晚，我有点儿不高兴，可我还是喜欢他。”  
德容觉得心脏跳得厉害，咬紧了嘴唇莫名其妙地有点儿生气，他气他自己实在太好哄，那人三言两语就哄得他愿意把命交出来，可……  
可他从小就迷恋着这个人，他放下一切从遥远的荷兰来到巴塞罗那，不就是为了在他面前亲口告诉他，我的命是你的了么。  
梅西这样温柔地哄着他，他其实觉得也特别有面子，怎么说呢，德容觉得自己的面子就像小孩儿尿过的床，在有限的空间里无限扩张。

“我等了这样久，终于等到了那个人，从头到尾阳光灿烂，干干净净，只有纯粹的恋慕和喜欢，没有阴谋、争斗和牺牲。”  
“你说的是不才区区在下鄙人弗兰基·德容吗？”  
“……算了，其实换一个也不是不行。”  
“嘿！你不能这样！”  
“哪样？”  
“里奥……我想要你。”  
“乐意之至。”

椒房很暖，春宵很短，德容很急。  
小国王，嗯，小国王湿漉漉地歪在床上看他笑话。  
俗话说一回生，二回熟，弗兰基·德容从浴桶里把梅西拦腰抱了起来，公主抱的姿势虽然稍微有点儿羞耻，但还算温柔，梅西也由着他胡闹，就这么一路迤逦间杂滴滴答答的水珠子，他的小男孩儿强装镇定老练，实则耳根红了一片。  
梅西没忍住笑出了声，他的男孩儿就怒气冲冲地把他压在太极殿这张从来没有别人睡过的床上吻了上来，梅西看着德容紧闭的眼睛，两条浅色的秀丽的眉毛难过地挤在一起，看上去委屈又隐忍，像条怕被主人抛弃的金毛，讨好的舔着小国王的唇，薄荷味儿的信息素不受控制地散了出来，大冬天的，冻得人一哆嗦。  
小男孩儿终于停下了这个过于考验肺活量的亲吻，转而像发现了什么新玩意儿一样着迷得抚摸着小国王胸口上被信息素激出的小颗粒，以及那两颗已经颤巍巍挺立起来的粉红色果实。  
德容依照自己少到可怜的床上经验舔上了左边的那个，不断用舌尖拨弄着那颗细腻的小珠子，他喜欢左边，透过唇舌能感受到梅西心脏跳跃的起伏。  
他在梅西鼓励的目光里里吻上了小国王的湿润的发顶，然后是额角和眉心，在那双甜蜜潋滟的眸子上停留的时间稍微长了一点，来到了锋利的鼻尖和唇角，无视了小国王索吻不成不满的抱怨，顺着颈侧的弧度一路吻上了刚刚被精心侍弄过的左侧乳尖，肋侧到腰间的皮肤敏感得有些过分，德容每烙下一个亲吻，身下的人就发出一声尖锐的喘息，略过已经开始抬头的性器，小男孩儿膜拜一般的亲吻梅西的左腿，从腹股沟的纹路到足尖残留的水珠。  
这是他的神，他的信仰，他15年生命里全部的爱与渴望。  
就像是一场祭献，他的神躺在他的身下，打开自己，可祭品却是德容，他的热望，他的欲火，他的生命。

梅西觉得自己身陷冰与火的交缠，左边身体被亲吻烙到发烫，右边身体水滴蒸发被冷落地冰凉。  
他那里涨得难受，身后也开始湿了起来，怀孕之后就会对德容的信息素格外渴求，其实这半月没见他的小男孩儿，他也没有一天睡好。  
他的男孩儿终于折磨够了他，双手撑在他的肩膀虚跨在他身上，金发垂在眉间的样子可真是好看，笑也笑的甜，只是总犯傻：“里奥……你可真是件艺术品。”  
那浅灰色眸子里是纯粹的爱和迷恋，可梅西还是想逗逗他：“我是艺术品，那你是什么？搞艺术的？”  
小男孩儿清浅的眸色被这么一句话挑逗地烧了起来。  
自作孽，不可活。

梅西跪伏在床头，身后吞吐着德容那两根覆着薄茧的漂亮手指，扩张的节奏缓慢而持久，不知道是无心还是有意，避开了所有的敏感点，隔靴搔痒反而让他像个被破开的壳的软体动物一样汁液横流。  
少年太温柔，也或者就是单纯恶意的拖延，搅动出的水声让人面红耳赤，而梅西就像一颗被火炉烘烤过的水果糖一样化成了一滩糖浆。  
体内栗子样的腺体被倏地按住，梅西仰起头发出一声尖利的气声，从细水长流温情的持续折磨，到敏感带被重点刺激，转变总共不过一口气的时间。  
于是这一口没喘完的气噎在了梅西的喉咙里。  
他想要更多。

小男孩儿有点儿得意忘形。  
驯服且风骚，他怀中的Omega此刻仿佛终于不再是个国王，他让梅西仰躺在他怀里，手指却在对方身体里转了一圈之后进的更深更用力，那里又烫又软，等待着被更好的东西去填满，但德容并不想这么快就放过他的小国王，打定主意一定要挽回颜面让Omega先射出来。  
他真美。  
小国王的小腹上被汗水洇湿薄薄一层，在烛火下的泛着光，紧绷的人鱼线随着身下进出的手指微微抽搐着，挺动着腰肢追逐愉悦，最敏感的那一点被不断用力地揉按，终于在耳珠被含住的瞬间绷直了脚尖射了出来。  
还不够。  
喘息了一刻微微回过神来的梅西仰着头去亲他的男孩儿得意的扬起的唇角，仅仅手指带来的高潮是不够的，远远不够，半个月后再相见，梅西发现自己对德容信息素的渴求变得更加势不可挡。  
好在他的漂亮男孩儿也忍不下去了，德容把高潮过的梅西妥善的安放在床边，年轻的准爸爸甚至还记得避开梅西现在还平坦一片的小腹，握住Omega一只纤细的脚腕，偏过头在踝骨上印下一个吻。  
梅西的蜜穴因高潮湿成一片，alpha进入地毫不费力。这样的拉伸感和饱胀感让Omega简直渴望到心碎，少年开始了自己的节奏。  
小男孩儿发育过于好的性器撑满了梅西，德容操得没有很重，但一次次的进出稳稳地戳弄着他生殖腔入口的闭合的软肉，因为在孕期，梅西敏感的一碰就会流出淋漓的水液，沉迷在这个男孩儿制造的快感中无法自拔。  
德容对梅西的赞美直白而热烈，他还年轻，还没学会那些肮脏的下流话在性事里增加情趣，紧、湿、滑、烫，不厌其烦地用被情欲烧到喑哑的少年音描述着梅西此刻的美丽与浪荡，异国的唇齿音就像是咬着一颗多汁的葡萄，每一个婉转的腔调里都泄露了少年无可奈何的喜欢。  
太煽情，也太精确，德容就像挑剔的一个美食评论家，用最艺术也最直白的语言，向梅西描述着他自己被拆吃入腹的绝妙滋味。  
一开始德容还能压抑着自己，可这个成熟多汁的Omega每一句冲口而出的呻吟都像是对少年努力操他的褒奖，以至于最后的时候，小男孩儿侧身压住近乎失神的小国王，握着他丰满到罪恶的臀瓣，越插越深，越插越狠，他在小国王的尖声抽泣里抵着生殖腔口射了出来，还在高潮余韵轻微抽搐的档口，梅西微凉的精液就溅射到了他的唇上，淡金色的睫毛上也挂了几滴。  
他的国王雪白的双腿绷得笔直，修剪到圆润的指甲在德容的手臂上留下了血痕和潮红，口中的呻吟低泣断断续续不成词句，像是被弄坏了，柔软得好像融化的牛奶糖，甜美得令人惊心。  
“我爱你，里奥，我爱你……”  
尖利犬齿刺破梅西颈后腺体，德容呢喃着有关爱和永远的字眼，过量的信息素浇灌里梅西再次仰起头抽泣着绷紧了身体，脆弱的喉结快速吞咽滑动着暴露在空气里，大量的液体顺着交合处的再次沾湿了已经泥泞不堪的床单和他们的身体。  
他潮吹了。  
这是这个熟透了的Omega最后一个筋疲力尽的高潮。  
“弗兰基……”  
德容笑了起来，讨好地舔舐着那块被自己咬破的皮肤，小国王在他怀里敏感的颤抖着，纵容着胡闹的alpha把他们身体上各色的体液涂成一片一片。  
从今天起，德容知道，梅西每个目眩神迷的时刻，都不会再叫错名字了。

“里奥，答应我，别离开我。”  
“小金鱼，你要我去哪儿呢？”  
他肚子里揣着另一只小金鱼，身体里还含着他的精液，为他交付自己所有的欲望，在他的占有下高潮。  
他这么喜欢这条小金鱼，还能去哪儿呢？

小国王曾经以为，这后宫太大，失去了那个人，也无异于一座空城。  
但那到底还是过去了，那些销骨剜心的疼痛也会被时间治愈，到底过去了。  
他作别自己的少年时代，作别那些尘土、硝烟、鲜血，作别离去的人，作别所有的阴谋与爱过，作别能作别的一切。  
终于等来了那个不会走的人。

空城计，空城计，虚者虚之，疑中生疑，刚柔之际，奇而复奇。


End file.
